


How do I say "I love you" to someone who hasn't experienced it?

by Youtube_Fandom_Fan2019



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Ice Cream, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youtube_Fandom_Fan2019/pseuds/Youtube_Fandom_Fan2019
Summary: In which YN800 has a one-on-one conversation with the one person she had never known she had even become friends with.(also known as the thirteenth entry for the DTA creative week)





	How do I say "I love you" to someone who hasn't experienced it?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Minoriio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minoriio/gifts).



[DAY:

**FEB, 14,** 2039]

[TIME:

PM  **17:33** :47]

* * *

 

Since it was the day where random strangers arranged for a meeting whether it was a café or a fancy restaurant where the food they served ranged from italian pizzas to a three course meal, YN600 decided to give the usually downcasted deviant investigator a little reward for the succession of cases where they had managed to catch the culprit over a variety of crimes.

After all, she planned to keep it a secret and so only told the people who promised to keep it that way before her, well … escort so to speak.

So when the time came, she bade her workmates farewell and, after signing out, exited the building and into the car - or rather a limousine due to it being a special occasion - where she was driven by a very enthusiastic driver towards their destination: a little ice cream parlor situated near the border of the city between a butcher’s and a dentist’s. 

It was here that she had spoken to the receptionist about a reserved table for two (which was soon found to be located on the far side of the room) and had sat down in her designated seat; drumming her fingers against her knee as she stared out of the window and admired the sight of the setting sun splashing a pink glow onto the pavement.

The soft tinkle of the bell ringing as the door was opened somehow was enough to make her heart beat faster than usual and she couldn’t help but meet the gaze of the shocked expression of Connor as he settled his eyes on the neatly prepared table (i.e. a vase of flowers and two wine glasses).

“W - I-Is this- Did you…?” 

In a matter of fact, YN600 was surprised that Conner, the one android who had been impossible to reveal the hidden emotions that lay beneath such as fear, had been totally knocked speechless. 

A small smile of victory curled at the corner of her lips as she mentioned him to sit in the chair before her (which he did after spending the last few minutes trying to understand the situation).

Needless to say, the date went rather well in her opinion and she was able to find out more about how Connor was doing following the public siding with the androids and the end of the battle for Detroit.


End file.
